


Механические хранители

by alex_primary



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: Иногда к твоей армии присоединяются существа, о которых, как ты думаешь, знаешь все, а на деле — ничегошеньки...
Kudos: 1





	Механические хранители

Кристиан с усилием выдернул окровавленный меч из убитого бехолдера и с нескрываемым отвращением отопнул лихорадочно дергающееся щупальце. Он привычным движением отер замаранное кровью и остатками плоти лезвие и отправил оружие обратно в ножны. Все было кончено — в этот раз. Нигонские твари снова щедро удобрили землю своими вонючими телами. Сколько еще придется их резать, чтобы очистить Эрафию от этой чернокнижной погани?

Кристиан повернулся, жадно втянув в себя запах смерти и победы, и заметил скопление войск вокруг одного из ангелов, примкнувшего к ним всего день назад — после того как они достигли городка с диковинным названием Белое Перо. Кто-то из людей даже осенял себя святым жестом и в ужасе пятился. Величественное создание шло с трудом, немного шатаясь и прихрамывая, и волочило за собой обагренный меч. Отчего-то ангел показался Кристиану очень странным, но он не сразу понял, в чем дело. Или не захотел принять то, что увидели его глаза. 

Правое плечо ангела было разрублено чуть ли не наполовину. Из перерезанной трубки, виднеющейся в ране, текла маслянистая желтоватая жидкость, струилась по безвольной руке, местами размывая привычную взору алую кровь, которой вдоволь напился меч во время боя, местами смешиваясь с ней. Внутри раны не белели кости, которые ожидал увидеть Кристиан, там было нечто другое — холодное, неживое, отдающее металлическим блеском. С половины лица точно содрали кожу, обнажив зелено-черную поверхность с выступами, вокруг которых хаотично бегали разноцветные огоньки, обходя только темный провал глазницы. Свисающая челюсть держалась лишь с одной стороны — маслянистая жидкость из еще одной пульсирующей трубки брызгала на шею, стекала по вывалившемуся наружу языку и все больше пропитывала белое платье. Пальцы левой руки подрагивали, то судорожно сгибаясь, то разгибаясь. Из ноги, точно оголенная кость, вылезал металлический штырь со слабым лазурным блеском. Перебитое крыло было неестественно изогнуто, словно кто-то перековал его в кузнице, закоптив при этом большую часть перьев. 

— Что вы… такое? — с усилием выдавил из себя Кристиан, ни к кому не обращаясь, разглядывая изувеченного ангела с неподдельным ужасом.  
— Да, господин, мы похожи на вас лишь внешне, — ответил ему другой ангел. — Внутренне же мы, — он ненадолго задумался, пытаясь подобрать слово, — рукотворные, как големы, просто на порядок сложнее.

Кристиан молча смотрел на его поврежденного собрата, подошедшего к ним, и, подавив в себе страх перед непознанным, провел пальцами по коже — не отличить от его собственной, даже теплая на ощупь. Он запустил руку в рубленую рану и ощутил лишь прохладу и маслянистость вытекающей из трубки жидкости. Что удивительно, сами странные искусственные кости — так Кристиан назвал их про себя — удар не повредил, разрушилось лишь то, что их соединяло.

— Простите, господин, не знаю, как объяснить столь недоступное вашему разуму.

Кристиан перевел взгляд на крылатого собеседника:

— Так искусно болваном меня еще никто не называл.  
— Я совсем не об этом.

Кристиан болезненно поморщился и тяжело вздохнул.

— Вот это все, — он обвел рукой изувеченного ангела, — можно исправить?  
— Да, господин, эти повреждения можно починить, правда, не в походных условиях. Его надо будет вернуть в Белое Перо — там есть все необходимое для ремонта.  
— Так займитесь этим.

Достигнув военного шатра, Кристиан бросился к пергаменту и чернилам и принялся лихорадочно набрасывать послание. «Моя королева», — начал было он, но тут же осекся, на мгновение задумался, вымарал обращение и, скомкав несостоявшееся письмо, отбросил его в дальний угол. Когда-то давно его матушка в таких случаях говаривала: «С этим надо переспать». Пожалуй, это лучшее из того, что он мог сейчас сделать. Просто мир в очередной раз намекнул ему, сколько всего еще остается непознанным.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2019, принявшей участие в Баттле 2019 года
> 
> Действие фанфика происходит во время кампании «Да здравствует королева!», миссия «Ангелы-хранители»; AU, рожденное из фантастической концепции разработчиков, которая так и не стала каноном


End file.
